Torture of Apollo
by TheMochiiLovingChiaki
Summary: Yeah yeah, Instead of being a gift, I am a torture, well, i am the gift of Apollo, but due to Nico Death Breath :3 Nico: HEY! i am a torture. - Allison Walker
1. Chapter 1

_prologue_

_(14 years ago)_

_"No son, you cannot!" Zeus' voice boomed through the room "But Dad!" Apollo groans "Apollo's not himself today, does he have a fever?" Artemis says "NO I DO NOT~!" Apollo shouted and blushed "If your children die, i do not care, it is natural, people die everywhere!" Zeus says "Well... it's sort of time already..." Apollo says "What time?" Zeus asked "one of the twins is my gift" Apollo says "Oh..." Zeus says. _

_Apollo smiled and went to his chariot, he went downwards to earth and parked his chariot and went inside the hospital, then he went to the delivery room, he heard crying, a woman was in a wheel chair, she was crying, her dark hair was frizzy and her eyes were bloodshot. "YOU!" She shouted "Y-you said they would end up well.. y-you Liar!" She cried "Ava, I'm really sorry i-","GO AWAY!" Ava shouted "I'm here to make it right..." Apollo says "NO! THEY'RE DEAD!" Ava kept slapping him on the chest. _

_"Let's just say, I can do something the doctors cant" He winked, he stared at the two little bodies that were covered in blood. a ball of light formed on the tip of his fingers and he cut it in half, he placed it on the chests of the babies and they both started crying, golden lockets appeared on they're necks. Ava stared in disbelief, he couldn't do that, no one in the earth can do that!_

_"Just be careful of our daughters Ava" Apollo winked, then, he left._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"AAAALLLLIIIISSSSOOOONNNNN!" Megan shouted, "Wh-what!" I shouted, I sat up and saw Megan, her dark wavy hair fell on her shoulders, Her eyes twinkled, of course, today was our 14th birthday..

"Happy birthday All-star!" Megan smiled, she called me All-star because my blue eyes twinkled like little stars "'Appy Birthday Meg-nut!" I smiled, I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, Len, my step-dad, was eating oatmeal, Lucas, my step-brother, he has sandy blond hair and green eyes, so does Sarah, my other step-sister, she's 12.

"MORNING!" Sarah says "Mornin' Sarah" I yawned "MORNING AW-Aw.. AWISON!" My little sister, Salt, says, she's my half-sister, she's 4, so is my baby sister, Dawn. "Morning Allison, Morning Megan, Happy Birthday!" Mom says and puts a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me and puts a plate of oreo pancakes/ wicked oreos in front of Megan. We ate it and prepared for school.

(a few minutes later)

Len had a huge house, It was like a mansion from outside, well.. it is one. I sighed and got into the car, I fixed my school jacket and my backpack, I studied in an international school where they helped us if we had Dyslexia or ADHD. As we drove to school, Megan was singin 'part of me' by Katy Perry, She had a wonderful voice.. people always think we're not twins, because I relaly dont look like anyone from my family. Megan has dark hair and blue eyes, her wavy her fell beautifully on her shoulders, while I had sun-kissed hair and blue eyes, and no one from my family has that. All brunettes. but then i have a great uncle Albert...

When we arrived at school, everyone greeted us. "OI!" Someone called. It was my best friend, Trevor, he always uses crutches to walk, poor Trev... then beside her is Felicia, She is absolutely gorgeous, as usual =.=, she had blond hair and blue eyes, boys called her the 'mini-aphrodite', she doesnt have a mom, just like i didnt have my birth father. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESTIE!" she says and holds a little package. I held it in my hands and opened it, it was a golden necklace, it had a sun on it and it looked beautiful, "Thanks!" I smiled, we went to class.

(Last day of school, yeah, i skip)

last period for the last day of the school year. GYM. We were finally done and I was stretching my back, we won our game of volleyball. Megan was sitting in the bleachers, in her cheerleading uniform, gossiping and texting and giggling, Trevor sat on the bleachers, so does Felicia.

Then, something i didnt expect happen, a cheerleader, Sonia, barged in, she had donkey legs and fangs, her eyes were bloody red, I knew this from my greek class. _empousai_ I gasped when she lunged at me, she held my by my neck, and growled "Demi-god?" She says, then the head, Filomena, walked in "Yes" Filomena says, "HEY!" Megan says, "Demi-god too? and I smell Satyr blood.. i've never tasted Satyr blood" Filomena says, Trevor gulped, Felicia disappeared, "H-help" I choked, Sonia's fangs moved towards my neck, and the next thing i knew, she bursted into flames, Felicia was holding a bronze dagger, "come on!" She shouted, Filomena was gone too.

We ran, Felicia got a cab, and drove to some strage place, and then we saw a sign in greek. _Camp Half-blood._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Well. welcome to camp!" Trevor says, then he runs off, "Wait what?" Megan asked "ANNABETH!" Felicia says "What?" A girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes approached us "New kids, and just got claimed" Felicia pointed above Megan's head, A sun, it was glowing, "Apollo's kid" Felicia yawned "What?" Megan asked "You know the gods, they're real" Annabeth says "Wait, Annabeth, why is Allison glowing?" Felicia says "Where's Chiron?" Annabeth kid says, "He's at the big house, why?" A boy with brown hair and sea-green eyes says, "Thanks Perce! and I think we found Apollo's gift" Annabeth smiles at me "what's Apollo's gift?" I asked "name says it all, as good as Apollo as everything, and has one special gift from him, the person can heal with light.."Annabeth says "Did i hear it right?" the guy, he had the body of a horse "Yes Chiron" Percy says, "well, Annabeth, can you give 'em a tour?" Percy says, Annabeth noded "CONNOR TRAVIS!" A blond girl with striking green eyes shouted, "Oh god, they're dead" A girl with brown hair and green eyes says "What'd they do now?" A boy with dark hair and skin says, he had a belt full of tools and was beside a girl who was beautiful, she had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes "THEY FILLED MY PILLOW WITH SHAVING THE THIRD TIME!" I think she spotted the two she mentioned, she lunged at them at grabbed one of the boys by they're collar, they looked identical."Once again, scary" the boy with dark hair says,"Dont mind them, WILL!" Annabeth shouted, A boy with surfer-boy looks jogged towards Annabeth, he was wearing the same orange shirt Annabeth had and was wearing Khaki shorts.

"Will, here's your new counselor" Annabeth says "Oh, so she's the one Chiron was saying" Will smiles at me. they showed me around and after, they handed me an orange t-shirt, "Real sorry Addie, won't let 'em do that again" Another boy says "Thats what they said Chris!" The girl who must be Addie says, "We wont- ow! Katie! watch it!" One of the taller twins says, "Sorry Travis!" the girl says and dabbed some on his bruise, "Addie! We told you to NOT beat Connor and Travis up!" The boys with the belt says, "They deserved it!"

I should get used to this..


End file.
